Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a measurement system.
Description of Related Art
As the development of 3D IC (3 dimension integrated circuit), the problem of RC delay generated in semiconductor technique is solved. One kind of miniature packaging techniques of the 3D IC is TSV (Through-Silicon Via) packaging technique. Electric signals can be transmitted in shorter path in the vertical direction in the TSV packaging technique, thus the total length of the conducting wires decreases, and the corresponding RC delay reduces significantly.